A Dream Come True
by slyer5678
Summary: Crossover between Sailor moon and yu-gi-oh.
1. The Meeting and Greeting

A Dream Come True  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
We start the story off in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. The gang had just defeated Pegasus and had freed Kaiba, his brother Mokuba, and Yugi's Grandpa. Pegasus tried one last resort to do away with the gang & friends by putting them in one of Pegasus' favorite shows called "Sailor Moon". "Your trick will never work, Pegasus!" yelled Joey. "Oh but it with," Pegasus snapped back. "I have all the power I need to transport you into their world". Pegasus' millennium eye glowed and the disappeared. Strangely, while he was transporting them to the Sailors' world, he had something that looked like a heart attack and only transported Yugi, Kaiba and Joey and everyone had the same fate as Pegasus. Over in the Sailors' world, the gang has appeared in the town square. "Who are you!" Yugi said in surprise. "I'm your counter part, Yami." Said Yami. "I guess when Pegasus teleported us, we split into two". "That must meant something happened to Pegasus," Kaiba said. "That means we can't get back," said Joey. They started to walk around exploring the town when they saw the sailors walking down the street. "They must be the sailor scouts," said Yugi. "Man their hot!" "Don't be so pigheaded Joey," said Yugi. The groups met, introduced themselves, and ended up in Rei's temple.  
  
  
  
P.S. Next chapter should be up soon. 


	2. The First Duel

Note: Every duel has 5000 life points & cards were put into this story from the 1s I have.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We left of at Rei's temple with the gang just arriving. "So this is your temple, Rei," said Yugi. "This is sort of our headquarters," said Rei. "Not a bad place for a Duel Monsters Tournament" said Kaiba. "That's not a bad idea, Kaiba," said Yugi. "You Guy's up for it," said Joey. "Yeh, sure," said Serena. "Let's do it. But I must warn you, were pretty good at card games." They got set up for the tournament. But this was no ordinary tournament. They had to place bets for the duels. The matches went like this: 1st Yugi vs. Serena. 2nd Yami vs. Lita. 3rd Joey vs. Mina. 4th Kaiba vs. Rei and Amy.  
  
The first match came, Yugi vs. Serena. Now they had to place their bets. "I'll bet if I win you'll give me what ever I want." Said Yugi. "And if I win, you have to eat me out till I cum" said Serena. "Deal."  
  
The match had started. Yugi went first and played "The Dark Magician" in attack mode. Serena went and played "Prevent Rat" in defense mode. Yugi drew his card and placed "Summoned Skull" in attack mode. He attacked the prevent rat with the summoned skull and obliterated it. Serena had 2500 life points remaining. She played a "Hane Hane" face down in defense mode. Yugi drew the "Red Eyes Black Dragon" and fused it with his "Summoned Skull" to make a "Black Skull Dragon". He attacked the "Hane Hane", but the flip effect destroyed a monster by Serena's choice. She chose the "Black Skull Dragon". He attacked directly at her life points bringing her down to 0000 life points. "I lost," said Serena sadly. "Now you have to do anything I want you to do," Yugi said. "I want you to".. Find out what happens in the next chapter when Yugi's dirty side is released.  
  
  
  
P.S. More to come. 


	3. Yugi's prize

We left of were Yugi was going to say what he wanted Serena to do. (This chapter is extremely short.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I want you to give me a blowjob," said Yugi. "Well it's not like I haven't done it before," said Serena. They started to get set up over in a corner. Yugi zipped down his pants and boxers. Serena started to suck. Then harder and harder. "Keep going," said Yugi. "Gladly," said Serena. After about 5 minuets, Yugi started to cum all over Serena. "Well now that that's over, let's get on with the next duel," said Yugi. 


	4. The Second Duel

Chapter 4  
  
We left off with Yugi's prize. "Now it's time for Yami and Lita's match" said Yugi. They set up the match and started to place their bets. "I'm betting that if I win, you'll go doggy style with me," said Yami. "And I'm betting that if I win, you'll have to, or should I say get to, play with my boobs," said Lita. "You've got a deal."  
  
They started the game. They flipped a coin and Yami won the toss. Yami placed a card Kaiba lent him, "The Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon." Now it's Lita's turn. Lita played a "Prevent Rat" in defense mode. Yami's turn came and he placed his "Prevent Rat" and "sword and shield" card which switches all monsters' attack and defense around making the "Prevent Rat's" attack stronger than Lita's "Prevent Rat's" defense weaker then Yami's attack power. Yami attacked Lita's monster with his "Prevent Rat" and destroyed it, then attacked Lita's life points directly. Lita placed another "Prevent Rat" in defense mode. Yami placed a "Stim Pack" on his "Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon" which increased its attack power by 800. Now it was strong enough to wipe her life points out. He placed a "Gaia The Fierce Night" card down, destroyed her "Prevent Rat" with his "Prevent Rat", and attacked with both of his monsters destroying her life points. "Yeh, I won!" said Yami. "Let's get my prize on." They started to get set up, when this chapter ended. Check out the next chapter to see how this turns out. 


	5. Yami's Prize

Chapter 5  
  
We left of with Yami winning the duel and getting set up for his prize. Lita took off her skirt and panties and bent over. Yami took off his pants and boxers. He stuck his dick in her pussy and started to go in and out slowly. She let out a purr and screamed "Faster!" So he did go faster. It felt so good she said, "Go faster, faster!" He went even faster. He started to feel his climax coming, so he went even faster. She started to cum and she looked at him with a glare in her eye. "I'll throw in something extra," Lita said. He stopped and pulled himself out of her. Lita turned around and began to give him a blowjob. He started to cum in her mouth and all over her body. "That must have been at least a few tablespoons," said Lita. "On with the next duel!" shouted Yami. Check out the next chapter for the third duel. 


	6. The Third Duel

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
We left off with Joey and Mina's duel. "I'll bet that if I win, you'll give me a blow job and oral sex," Joey said. "And I'll bet you'll have to fist and fuck me," said Mina. "Ok. Let's duel!" Mina won the toss and began her move. She played "Dragon Champion" in attack mode. Now it was Joey's turn. He played "Baby Dragon" with "Time Wizard". He used "Time Wizard's" "Time Roulette" and it landed on time warp. Joey's "Baby Dragon" grew into an older, stronger dragon (I don't know what it's called, so I'm describing it). Mina's Dragon Champion grew old and fossilized. Making Joey's card stronger than Mina's card. Joey attacked and wiped out Mina's life points Totally. "Wow, that was my fastest match ever!" Joey said. "Let's begin Joey's Prizes," said Yugi. Don't miss the next chapter when Joey shows Mina a little surprise. 


	7. Joey's Prize

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
We left off with Joey winning the duel. Joey got out of his seat and walked over to Mina. He pulled of all her cloths. Mina did the same with him. She looked down at his dick. "Man, your dick is huge!" Mina told him. "And that's with no pumps and drugs" Joey said. Joey pulled her body down on the couch. He spread her legs apart. Joey moved in closer and stuck his dick in her while he thought "Man, I'm getting' some action." Joey started fast right off the bat. Mina screamed out his name as Joey reached over to grab her boob. Joey leaned his head in to lick Mina's nipple. Mina arched her head over too. All though Joey's whole upper body has arched over, he was still thrusting in her pussy. When Joey got about half way to his climax, he stopped licking her nipple and pulled his dick out of her pussy. Mina sat up as Joey started to masturbate. Mina flicked her hair out of her face and leaned slightly over to Joey's Cock. She licked it a few times before she suck on it. She stayed at the top of Joey's dick before she went down to the ball sack. Joey let out a little growl and started to feel his climax cumming. Mina stuck her tongue down the side of his dick while she was still sucking. He cumed in her mouth gagging her. She swallowed all of his cum. She stopped sucking his dick and Joey pushed out the rest of his cum on Mina's boobs. Mina licked off all of his cum off her boobs. When Joey was done cumming, he put back on his clothes. Mina put on her panties and pants when she was done licking up all of the cum off her breasts. She then put on her bra and shirt. "Now it's my turn to get some action," exclaimed Kaiba.  
  
Don't miss the last 3 chapters. They should all be up within this month to the beginning of next month. I dedicate this chapter to "Denise". 


End file.
